pvz_sunken_pyramidfandomcom-20200214-history
Cunnus
Cunnus '''is a main character in Plants vs Zombies: Sunken Pyramid. He is a Warlock character who deals massive amounts of damage, summons minions and strengthens allies, supporting his allies through strong will at the cost of his life essence. He is played by Tcglouis. Lore Pre-Sunken Pyramid Cunnus Flamefruit had always been a kind, loving plant that tried to see from different perspectives. He never got into contact with his parents or relatives as they were hunted down. He only felt safe with his brother, Cyranus and his best friend, Zyra, an orphan as well. They lived in a mysterious planet for years. After re-emerging from the depths of the universe, the Dark Matter Dragonfruits reunited on their home planet. However, the throne was empty and cold, having been unclaimed for over 200 years. There were two Dragons that had the best claims to the throne, Cunnus Flamefruit and his brother Cyranus Flamefruit. Cyranus Flamefruit was a cunning and manipulative plant and did anything to get his way. Tensions rose before the newly formed Kingdom were embroiled in civil war. After months of fighting, the brothers decided to meet and discuss a stalemate. However, Cyranus betrayed Cunnus and captured him. On the cold morning of his supposed execution, Cunnus escaped with the help of his lover, Zyra. They flew into the sky and attempted to flee to a neighbouring planet. However, Cyranus shot them both in flight. Cunnus escaped his brother's grasp and crashed into Earth, seeking vengeance believing that the only one that ever truly loved him had perished. Post-Sunken Pyramid After escaping supposed execution, Cunnus crashed into the airship of the Sunked Pyramid adventurers as they encountered Commodore Shallowgraves. The Dragonfruit was wounded severely and required medical assistance. For the healing the adventurers gave him, Cunnus repaid them as he aided in Shallowgrave's downfall. Initially, Cunnus refused to spoke to the plant adventurers unless necessary and would threaten plants that came too close. He has supported the plant adventurers as he occasionally empowered them with Dark Matter energy. Kalos has learned bits and pieces of his past as Cunnus conversed with him. He has attempted to devour Kalos once and tried to return into space but could not. Later on, the Vengeful Dragonfruit decided to use his real powers and even a forbidden ability condemned by the other Dark Matter Dragonfruits for its sick nature. Personality Cunnus is extremely cynical of others and asocial due to his past betrayals. He shows no mercy against zombies and would kill plants if necessary. However, he would protect, strengthen and battle alongisde his allies. He is a seasoned war commander as he led his army in the 2nd Dark Matter Dragonfruit Civil War winning all his battles. He could get arrogant and stubborn at times. Overall, this Dragonfruit is a loving plant with a massive heart and caring personality once the wall of cynicality has been broken. Stats and Abilities '''Class: Warlock Current Level: 11 Abilities: *'Group Attack:' Flames of Darkness - Unleashes dark balls of flames upon all enemies before him - Deals'80 damage (+80% AD) to all enemies'. Receives damage equal to 5% your max HP. *'Supportive Attack:' Forbidden Summoning - Steals life essence from an enemy to bring forth a minion. Deals 20 damage (+10% AD) to an enemy. Summons an Unholy Fruit Fighter that lasts for 2 turns. **Dying Dragonfruit - A dragonfruit, weak and frail, mindless and fighting - 60 HP ***Flamesnality - Breathes weak, final flames upon the enemies: Deals 80 damage evenly split among all enemies ***Celestial Sacrifice - Charges and crashes into an enemy at full speed: Kill this minion, deal damage equal to his remaining HP. ***Galactic Encouragement - Occasionally the dying dragonfruit would unleash a war cry, encouraging allies to attack with more force: (Passive) When this is on the field, all allies gain 5% attack boost. **Soulless Starfruit - A starfruit with no soul, the embodiment of evil - 10 HP ***Death Wish - The starfruit grants a plant enormous surge of power in exchange for a part of the plant's soul - An ally gains 50% attack increase but loses 5% of his max HP. ***Lightspeed Seed - A plant is filled with energy, being able to move with massive speed - An ally's does two moves this turn. ***Increased Swiftness - The aura of the starfruit speeds up surrounding allies: (Passive) When this is on the field, all allies get 10% increased speed. **Wandering Watermelon - A massive watermelon, wandering for all eternity - 300 HP ***Healing Essence - The watermelon gives a piece of it to an ally: Lose 150 HP. Heal an ally for that amount. ***Unholy Protection - The watermelon vows protection to a plant until its last breath: Choose an Ally. When that ally is supposed to be hurt, hurt this instead. Lasts until this dies. ***Almighty Rind - The Rind Protects All: (Passive) When this is on the field, all allies get 10% defense boost. *'Supportive Skill:' Dark Matter Empowerment - Cunnus grants an ally a massive surge of dark matter energy to empower them, but takes a massive toll on his and the plant's life energy - An ally gain +150% attack for 1 turns. Cunnus and the ally will receive damage equal to 20% of Cunnus' max HP. Plant Food 1: Last Flight - Sacrificing health for to empower himself, Cunnus launches himself into the air and is immune to damage for 6 turns, only able to unleash flames upon his enemies - Reduce his HP to 1. He is immune to damage for 6 turns. This cannot be healed while this is active. Gain 90% damage increase. Only can use Flames of Darkness. Plant Food 2: Destruction and Devour - Deals 200 damage to all enemies. Devour the enemy (cannot devour Bosses, mini-bosses, gargantuars and heroes) with the lowest HP. Talents: 1. Celestial Cataclysm - Flames of Darkness deal +5% more damage per enemy present in the field. Max out to 30%. 2. Equilibrium - Dark Matter Empowerment heals you by 30% the damage your buffed ally did. Relations Kalos In their first encounter, Kalos jumped on Cunnus' head as a means of annoyance and the Dragonfruit has attempted to devour him as a result. Believing that Cunnus was hyponitised, Kalos attempts to mind control him and Cunnus fools him instead. Kalos flew on Cunnus' back as they explored the area nearing Windegoo's Cave and was anxious the entire time. He also learns a bit of the Dragonfruit's backstory Yappat Yappat has borrowed Cunnus' abilities before and had cooperated in strengthening each other. Trivia *Cunnus was originally a Mage but became a Warlock. *All of Cunnus' abilities (except Plant Food and Talents) have been reworked. *Dark Matter Empowerment was nerfed three times. -WIP- Category:Main characters